Quiero verte de nuevo
by MOErus Power x3
Summary: Esta es una historia que quiero presentar a un concurso, así que por favor leanla y comenten TT TT. Además, pueden imaginarse a la pareja que quieran.


Ryuusei: ohayou! Esta es la primera historia que voy a subir y estoy muy feliz TT TT

Dark Ryuusei: bueno, pues sino quieres que sea la última date prisa (la amenaza con cuchillos en mano)

Ryuusei: sabes, no me das miedo, pero te haré caso y empezaré

Dark Ryuusei: bien dicho, bueno… el disclaimer!

Ryuusei: disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pero en mis historias usaré a los personajes como me de la gana… umm, ya está

Dark Ryuusei: vale, pues empecemos

**Aclaraciones:** no es de una pareja en concreto, así que imaginaos a quien queráis.

_**Quiero verte de nuevo**_

Mi historia comenzó hace ya unos nueve años. En ese momento, tú y yo solo éramos unos niños que no entendían sus sentimientos, pero una vez te fuiste lo entendí todo, desde el momento en el que te vi sentía una sensación extraña, me había enamorado de ti, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al pasar los años, en los que intenté olvidarte, me di cuenta de que quería, no, tenía que verte de nuevo. Durante los siguientes meses, después de decidir que iba a ir para encontrarme contigo a Francia, el lugar a donde habías partido para estudiar, estuve ahorrando para pagar el pasaje a Paris. Ya conseguido el dinero, compré un billete y me monté en el avión que se dirigía al lugar donde te encontraría. Llego al aeropuerto de Paris y empiezo a buscarte. Al pasar el día en los lugares que se que frecuentarías (museos, bibliotecas, y demás lugares conocidos), me dirijo a un hotel para pasar la noche y pues, al día siguiente, seguir con tu búsqueda. Cuando despierto por la mañana, hago todo lo que frecuento hacer (lavarme la cara, desayunar, es decir, todo lo que suele hacer una persona normal). Más tarde, me dirijo a intentar encontrarte de nuevo. Para mi sorpresa, al hablar con algunos dependientes de tiendas y decirles tu descripción, me dicen que sueles ir a comprar a estos lugares; pero todos me contestan lo mismo, que solo te conocen de vista, que no saben donde vives, y otras respuestas similares. Me dirijo al hotel decepcionado, por no verte todavía, pero, a la vez, contento por conocer algunos lugares a los que vas y, así, saber a donde tengo que ir para encontrarte. Al día siguiente, vuelvo a ir a estas tiendas, pero sigues sin aparecer. Pasados los meses y frecuentando cada día estos establecimientos, no te encuentro; pero hoy pienso y creo haberte visto cuando yo estaba entrando al hotel en el que me hospedo, mas cuando volvía a salir no te vi, así que no se si lo que vi era un espejismo o eras tú. Ya había perdido la esperanza pero, al divisarte a lo lejos en ese momento, la recuperé por completo. En este momento, me estoy aproximando a un parque para relajarme un rato antes de volver al hotel, después de un largo día de búsqueda, mas me quedo sorprendido y con ganas de echarme a llorar cuando estoy entrando al parque, ya que te veo sentado en un banco del mismo mirándome con cara de sorpresa, pues no sabías que estaba en Francia. De repente y sin esperármelo, te lanzas hacia mí y me das un abrazo, que para mí fue eterno. Yo me puse a llorar, era normal pues había estado aguantando esas lágrimas todo el tiempo que te estuve buscando. Te separas de mía lentamente, pero, para tu asombro, te abrazo para que no te alejes de mí. Pasados unos minutos, te vuelves a separar, mas esta vez no te abrazo sino que te cojo de la mano y empiezo a contarte todo: mis sentimientos hacia ti, a lo que respondes con un sonrojo notable; mi travesía para encontrarte, y demás. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos para, luego, empezar a acercar nuestros rostros poco a poco hasta quedar a unos centímetros del otro. Así estamos hasta que rompo la distancia y nos besamos hasta que se nos acaba el aire. Este día lo recordaré el resto de mi vida. A partir de este día voy a grabar cada momento que pase contigo para que si alguna vez nos volvemos a separar siempre nos acordemos del otro.

_**Fin**_

Ryuusei: bueno… ya está ahora dejaré algunas preguntas

Dark Ryuusei: vamos a ello!

_**Preguntas:**_

¿Qué les pareció?, es que lo voy a presentar a un concurso y necesito algunas opiniones …

¿En qué pareja pensaron? Yo lo hice pensando en Endou y Kaze-chan, pero cuando lo terminé acabé pensando que parecía más de Hiro-chan y Mido-chan o de Tsunami y Tachi.

¿Está bien de largura, o es muy corto?

Ryuusei: bueno… yatta, SAYOU!


End file.
